Unbreakable
by Ember411
Summary: The night of Wyatt's party something happens to Callie. It's been done before, but when its aftermath is a life changing decision Callie must come clean. But can she come clean and not fear being placed back in the system?
1. Saturday Night

**Hi everyone! So this is my first Fosters fiction and I had thought of it during the middle of the first half of season 1 (before Callie ran away with Wyatt and went through all the stuff). So in this story things have changed a bit that don't follow with the rest of the story so much.**

**Sorry, I'm bad in introducing myself to a new fiction section!**

**Hopefully I can finish this story before June 16th! Ugh, I can't wait! My poor baby Brandon and his hand! :(**

* * *

_**Unbreakable.**_

**1. Saturday Night.**

Callie sighed as she walked down the stairs, looking for Mariana and get her home. After her talk with Wyatt about his home and memories, she just wanted to get back home herself and go to sleep. She asked around for Mariana and was told that some girl that had her description was upstairs looking for some girl named Kelly.

_How come every time someone gets drunk, they think my name is Kelly? _She questioned herself as she jogged up the stairs to look for Mariana. Upstairs where barely anyone was now, only a few people too drunk to even realize what they were doing at the moment.

She walked down a few doors calling out Mariana's name. Instead of a girls voice, she got a male voice in reply. "Callie?"

Callie turned around and saw someone she'd thought she'd never see again. The tall, athletic built, sandy-brown hair boy she had lived with before.

"Liam?" Callie asked out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"I use to love attending high school parties and crashing college parties." He said coolly. "Now I'm attending college parties and crashing high school parties. I heard about this Bankruptcy Home Makeover and thought I'd check it out."

"Oh...cool." Callie said as she turned around and continued her search for Mariana.

"So, how you doing?" Liam asked following her.

"Um, okay."

"With a new family yet or you get a one-night-only free night out of Juvie." He asked. "I've heard."

"I'm someplace." Callie said as she walked passed him, knowing Mariana wasn't up here. "I'm just about to leave."

"You know Sarah?" Liam asked.

"Uh, maybe." Callie said. _Why is he following me?_ "I have to go."

Callie began rushing down the hall, before feeling Liam grab her arm and hold her tightly. He whipped her back and put his free hand around her mouth while the arm that grabbed her was now at her waist and held her arms down. Callie fought the urge to get free, but instead was finding herself lose to Liam.

"Shhs, shhs," Liam said. "It'll be alright...you just missed me, that's all."

"Hmmm! Hmmm!" Callie's calls for help were muffled behind Liam's giant hand. "Hmm! Hmmm!" She began to twitch and kick. Anything to get anyone's attention. But the party noise was too loud and those near here were too drunk to notice the teenage girl being dragged into a bedroom.

Next thing Callie knew she felt a kick in her stomach and being thrown onto a a bed, then someone jumping on top of her. She fought him, fighting harder than she did last time, but she could feel herself losing to the boy.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Wyatt, who sat outside with Mariana for the entire twenty-minutes, waited for Callie to reply back. He would of gone in and looked for her, but if he went back in he would of lost his mind again. Instead he just kept texting her and waiting for some sort of reply.

"Go in...find...Callie!" Mariana laughed.

"I'll go if she's not here in five minutes." Wyatt said.

Not too long after that Callie came out with her jacket in her arms and stumbling a teeny bit. She kept her poker face on but inside she just desperately wanted to cry out and hurt Liam. She saw Wyatt with Mariana at his side and walked over. "Hey, you found her."

"Yeah she was near the bathroom. You okay?"

"Yeah...lots of people, it took me a while." She said. "And my phone was off. It turned itself off."

"Okay. You ready?"

Callie nodded.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

After a crazy filled night of partying, Mariana coming home drunk, everyone finding out Jesus and Lexy had sex with one another and very much more, Callie laid in bed looking at the wall.

"It won't happen again...I told myself that...it happened. Nothing can happen. Nothing happened last time, nothing will happen this time."

She heard a buzz from her phone. She saw a new comment to her instagram picture of the tree in the backyard. She saw who had left the message.

He knew where she lived now. And which window was her window.


	2. The Morning After

**Oh wow, thanks so much for all the follows and adds and reviews for this story! It means a lot :)**

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short and crappy. I promise that as the story continues on, it'll get longer chapters.**

* * *

**2. The Morning After.**

Callie woke up to the sound of voices talking loudly over the bathroom usage from the twins. She groaned a teeny bit as she crawled and turned over to her side, trying to forget about the night before. Everything came back to her in a haunting memory.

"It's over...it's over with." Callie repeated to herself. _No crying, don't cry here. Save it for the bathroom. Bathroom showers are the only place to cry without being bothered._

Callie got up from her bed after arguing in her head or not about getting up. She kept having deep thoughts in the back of her mind as she sauntered out of the room heading towards a bathroom. Inside of the shower she released a few small tears, but held back the sound of sobbing from echoing in the bathroom.

After finishing her shower and dressed Callie went downstairs and got her usual coffee drink. The other only person downstairs was Brandon, eating his food. Callie made her sips of coffee while trying to engage in some conversation with Brandon. As long as their wasn't silence, she was okay. But Brandon was making small talk. One worded, short answers.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" She asked him.

"Well you brought my sister to a crazy party where she got drunk." Brandon replied.

"First of all, Mariana brought me there—"

"To Wyatt's party?"

"Yes. When Lexi and her parents came over Mariana didn't want to be here. And then when we got there I told her not to drink, but she didn't listen to me. So if your going to be pissed at someone talk to Mariana." Callie finished her point to the story, taking another drink of her coffee.

Brandon took a deep breathe. "I apologize."

"Whatever, it's fine." Callie said. She sounded angry, but the back of her head was just replaying last night in the bedroom. Haunting her over and over.

Brandon thought for a moment that Callie was acting different, but shrugged it off as nothing else.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

School wasn't too different either. At school Callie stayed focus on her work but her social life was veered off. Wyatt tried speaking to her earlier about the party and while she spoke to him a bit she was still rethinking about the night before.

"Hey, your being all dark and mysterious again. Was it about that guy at the party?" Wyatt asked.

"Who?"

"This guy who I saw earlier before my melt down in my room. I forget his name, Liam I think? He asked if you were at the party and I said you were."

Callie stopped in her tracks and looked at Wyatt. "What'd he say?"

"Asked where specifically and I said I didn't know, but I could hear Mariana's friend in the other room talking to her so I knew you had to be there still. You wouldn't leave without Mariana." Wyatt told her. "So did you meet him?"

"I did." She bitterly answered.

"How'd you know him?"

"From long ago." Callie walked again.

"How long? From where?" Wyatt questioned again.

"From a long time ago!" Callie screamed at the top of her voice. Wyatt stood back a bit, finding this a little odd and not very Callie related. Callie realized what she had done and sighed, rubbing her head. "Sorry... I didn't sleep much last night. Let's just say he's from a long time ago and I don't want to deal with him anymore."

"So..." Wyatt asked, trying to find the humor in there. "Between the twins' birth mom boyfriend, whatever his name is, and Liam...who's better?" He laughed.

Callie just rolled her eyes as she walked a bit further. But the inside of her head wasn't leaving her alone. _Shut up. It's over with. What's done is done. __I won't ever have to deal or see Liam again. Ever. _

* * *

**_Sorry again for such shortness, I promise the story will get better!_**

**_Thanks for reviews again._**


	3. Symptom System

**So at this point in the story all the Ana stuff is done with, Stef and Lena are married. There was a Brallie kiss, but Callie did NOT run away. Like said in the first chapter, I changed things around to work.**

**Also if anyone happens to know this: Do we know what month The Fosters take place? Like the month Lena and Stef got married? Just wondering, thank you! :)**

* * *

**Note: I have never been to a clinic, but I'm going to assume it's like going to the doctors.**

* * *

**3. Symptom System.**

A month and a half passed, closer to two months to be accurate. Everything in the Fosters home had gone back to normal, even after Brandon and Callie had kissed and things got a bit wild for them (though they managed to work it out, but both of them still secretly liked one another).

For nearly two months Callie felt fine, until she woke up one morning in a pain in her stomach. She ignored it until she felt a pain in her stomach again and she got up to use the bathroom. Nothing happened though. But she still felt some stomach pain. Probably her period. She was a few day late so she didn't think too much. It had happened a few times before so it was probably just something her body was doing now. Groaning she left the bathroom minutes later and made her way downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen Stef and Lena were in the middle of making breakfast and getting things ready for their work duties. "Hey Callie," Stef greeted. "What woke you up this early?"

"Um, my stomach." Callie replied. "I'm starving."

"Well we got our own little buffet this morning, pick your poison." Stef said.

Callie nodded as she made her way over to the coffee pot to get her usual coffee. Though seconds after making it and she took a sip of her coffee and instantly she spat it back into her cup. "Yuk." She said. She walked over to the fridge and added milk to it then added sugar and flavor sugaring into it. She stirred and took another spit. "Yuk." She said again.

"Funny, I thought you liked coffee." A male voice from behind commented. Brandon grabbed the milk next to her and the cereal box above the fridge.

"I do, it just taste off today." Callie said. She saw the cereal he grabbed and took a bowl from the cabinet behind her, then poured the flakes into her bowl.

"I thought you hated this cereal." Brandon pointed out.

"I'm starving." Callie said. She took a few packets of sugar and poured some over her flakes, then took the spoon and ate it. It was pretty gross but better than nothing.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

At school Callie skipped lunch, opting instead to sit on the rails and look out onto the beach, taking a few pictures of the waves crashing into a wall. She sighed as she leaned back and went into deep thought. Lena had caught up to her earlier and talked to her about joining a club to make friends, but Callie was sick to her stomach again and wanted to leave to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Mariana came up behind Callie. Callie nodded. "You sure? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine. Just kind of tired that's it." Callie answered her. "I... I have to get to my next class."

"Oh, what class?" Mariana asked.

"Health class with... Miss Mitzy." Callie said, having to remember the teachers name. She didn't like that class at all and rather be in some other class than with Miss Mitzy. "I'll see you later."

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

"Hey...wake up," Callie felt someone poke her with a pencil. "Come on, wake up." It was Taylor...or was it Tyler? Whoever they were, they were suppose to be her partner for the little project they were taking part of during their health class. The first half they had done the other day was studying and learning about Sexual transmitted Diseases, the signs and symptoms of each of them. Today's lessons as part of Miss Mitzy's "Sex Effects" was this: You get pregnant, your baby daddy stays in your life and you have to make a lifes plan on this child and their expensive.

"Sorry." Callie sat up and yawned. She had fallen asleep during the middle of her fake food shopping.

"Whatever. So I figured out how much it would cost for the first four years of Little Donald's life," The student said.

"Why is it Donald? Why isn't it some unisex name? Like Sam?" Callie asked. Her and Jude's father, Donald, left prison a year ago and didn't contact her or Jude at all. "Or Sawyer or even Alex?"

"I like the name Donald."

"Well shouldn't the mother get a say in the name?" Callie asked, her tone getting a bit loudly. "And besides I haven't finished shopping yet."

"Look it dosen't matter. We can name him Liam, how about that?"

"That is a terrible name!" Callie yelled. "Look how about I name her? I've liked the name Elisabeth since I was seven."

"Callie! Trenton!" Miss Mitzy called. "Don't yapping about names and tell me the diaper costs for the first six years!"

Trenton? When did he name become Trenton?

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

After throwing up in the bathroom for the third time that day Callie walked home, though she felt a bit dizzy. Even with her cold bottle of water in her hands she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment. And she had a craving for a taco at the moment. She had a few dollar on her so she figured she get something along the way home, even though her stomach pain was gone and all she needed was a huge taco.

Callie had passed down the street and after about an hour of walking, now with a taco in her hand and two more tacos in the bag in her hand, Callie passed by a free clinic. It wasn't a large one, nor small, just big enough to be noticed for anyone. The Ad outside caught Callie's eyes.

**FREE TESTING  
NO PHYSICAL I.D REQUIRED**  
**TODAY ONLY**

Even though Callie was safe, she had no idea who Liam had been with between the last time and two months ago. She hoped she had nothing and if she had something, she hoped it be something that she could take medicine with. In a bottle that she could easily hide from Stef and Lena and the rest. Even Jude.

Inside of the clinic Callie signed in and waited for her name to be called. She sat down doing nothing, just watching a couple of others in the room waiting to get tested. After about fifteen minutes of waiting pain, stomach pain, wanting more tacos and wishing she had a large coffee with her; Callie was called into the back room.

The clinic doctor, Alice Robinson, sat down with Callie with a noteboard in her hands. "So Callie? Is that short for something?"

"How can Callie be short for anything?" Callie asked her, giving her a confused look.

"Oh I don't know. I knew a girl, not a patient of mine, who name was Kate but it was short for Katrina...anyways, so what's been up?"

"I don't know. I just wanted the free testing done." Callie said. "I haven't felt good for the past week, but today was really kicking me."

"Alrighty, just a few questions and I'll get all the testing done. You'll be able to hear today."

"Okay."

"When was your last period?"

"Um, two or three months ago?" Callie answered. "Lately for the past few months I haven't gotten it all the time and I'm thinking my body is just... you know... doing its own thing. Like...some girls get it at the start of the month, some at the end, some in the middle and some just skip it..I guess." Callie explained.

"Alright, Have you been sexually active recently?" Alice asked.

"...No..." Callie answered, blushing a bit. "Two months ago I..." She shrugged. "Um, I met up with an old friend."

"Oh, okay honey." Alice smiled warmly. "And did you use protection?"

"Um, no... I don't think he had one one. And he's a pretty popular guy so...he's been with other girls." Callie told Alice. "That's all I know really. Do you need his name?"

"Well if we find something than it's best we get him tested, was he the only one dear?" Alice asked. Callie nodded. "Okay then well it's automatically from him and we'll need to get him tested in case he has anything else. And so he can call those he's been with and tell them to get tested."

_**~X~X~X~X~X~**_

After a few more questions Alice took a couple of different tests on Callie. Mouth swapping, urine and blood work.

Callie hadn't gone to any doctor like appointment in about two or three years. Heaven knows why but she never got around to it. Usually by the time she and Jude were settled inside of a place and things were getting okay, they had to be removed from the house.

A while passed and Alice came back in with a couple of different papers. "Okay Callie, I got some tests back for you."

"Okay."

"No sexual transmitted diseases were found in your system." Alice smiled.

"Great!" Callie grinned. "That's awesome, thank you!"

"But," Alice began. "There's one more thing I took from the tests. I checked it about four different times and all the results were the same."

"What other test? I was just getting an STD test." Callie said, now curious and yet being worried. "What other test is there?"

"A pregnancy test."

* * *

**Tehe.**

**I'm going to stop there!**


	4. A Tiny Heart Beat

**So I know I won't be able to update and finish this story by the time Fosters comes out again Season 2. But I'm still just going to continue.**

* * *

**4. A Tiny Heart Beat.**

Upon returning home after a long, long walk from the clinic Callie got onto the house lawn just as the twins, Jude and Lena were leaving the home. Jude saw Callie and with a smile on his face jogged over to her. "Callie!"

"Hi." Callie said. She had stopped and cried in a bathroom on the way home, so now she just sounded fatigued.

"Lena's taking us out to dinner, want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah come out with us. It'll be fun." Mariana piped in. "We're going to our favorite place, you'll like their food."

"Yeah just make sure Mariana doesn't eat one of your fries if you order them. She'll be cranky all night." Jesus said.

"Shut up, Jesus!" Mariana yelled, pushing the back of his head. Turning back to Callie with a smile she asked, "So you coming?"

"Um, no I'm fine. I'm just going to find something inside and do things." Callie responded.

"Alright," Lena said. "Want me to pick something up on the way home?"

_No. No. No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. No. __No. No. No. NO!_

"Um, can you pick up fudge brownie ice cream?" She asked, not noticing that Jude was giving an odd expression to his sister.

"Sure." Lena smiled. "See you later."

Inside of the car Jesus noticed Jude with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's wrong, Jude?"

"Callie hates fudge brownie ice cream." Jude answered.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Inside of the house Callie laid on the couch with a hand over her stomach, cuddling the very small child inside of her. How could she get pregnant now? She wasn't ready to be a mother yet, she didn't even want to be a mother until she found the right person and, hopefully, she'd be around mid-thirties. Or something along the lines of that she assumed. But now at sixteen? She was just too young and not ready yet.

Not to mention _who _the father was. That terrible person.

What about her future now? What was she suppose to do? If she told Lena and Stef would they kick her out of the house? Would the system of foster children care find out because she's consider sexually active, even though she and Brandon only kissed and she was raped in Liam's home long ago. If the system found out about this, would both her _and_ Jude be kicked out? She doesn't want Jude to be removed from the home as he liked it here better than any other home they've been in.

She sighed as she leaned back further into the couch. And just the perfect timing too, to be adopted by the Fosters.

She didn't know what to do now. But for the meantime she lifted her shirt up and rubbed her hand over the what-was-to-be-growing-belly soon.

"Hi baby," She whispered softly but loudly. "Hi. Um, I guess I'm your Mom." Wow, that sounded stupid. "This is just kind of bad timing now to bring you into the world. I'm not saying I'm going to stop it though, I don't really believe in abortions. I respect women who do but I myself don't and would never do anything like that. So your staying," She said with confidence. "I'm going to bring you into this world. I don't know if you'll be in this home or somewhere else...hopefully not a system. But you'll be with me no matter where you go."

Callie gave a small giggle. She found it so weird but cool that she was talking to someone who she didn't even known yet.

"I'm not going to abort you or give you up, Baby. I don't want you to end up in some bad home like Uncle Jude and I did. Whether it was like the last home where the man beat Uncle Jude or a home like Liam's home."

Callie remained silent for another few seconds before saying, "I love you, Baby."

Then a voice startled her.

"Are you pregnant?"


	5. Brandon

**I love the reviews, thank you all!**

* * *

**5. Brandon**

_"Are you pregnant?"_

Callie's eyes shot up and turned to where the front door was to find the owner of the voice. It was Brandon. Brandon stood there with a small confusion expression on his face, almost as if he had no idea if what he had just said was true of if he was just hearing things from Callie's mouth.

Callie didn't know if she should tell the truth or lie, but she knew she had to tell someone and other than Jude she felt closer a bit closer to Brandon. Wyatt wasn't even a question after he moved to Indiana to live with his Mom and Grandparents.

"Callie, are you pregnant?" Brandon asked again.

After a few mere moments of silence, Callie nodded. "Yeah."

Brandon stood there a bit shocked. Callie? Pregnant? How did that happen? Oh well, _that _ he knew. But just... how? Just by seeing how upset Callie was Brandon made his way over and sat next to her on the couch, just kind of looking at her. "So um, are you okay?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. But a little...taken back by this." She answered. "I didn't think I could be..."

"It's not... I mean... Is it...Wyatt's?" Brandon asked. He really hoped Wyatt wasn't the father of the baby. He didn't like Wyatt so much and now being the father of the baby whose mother he loves...even that didn't make sense. Also to point out Wyatt moved to a different state.

"Wyatt? No." Callie laughed. "It's not Wyatt's."

"Oh okay...well then... oh Wow, who knew kissing on the mouth could get someone pregnant." He laughed, though it sounded a bit force.

"Right," Callie made small laugh. "No it's nobody you know."

"Tell me?" He asked.

Callie sighed. She didn't want to think about _him _or even speak about _him _but she had to tell someone about this. Stef and Lena weren't an option, Jude wasn't either. She was close to Mariana but Mariana was still in heat with Jesus and Lexi and their relationship.

"His name's Liam Olmstead. It's a long story."

"We've got time." Brandon urged her to tell. "Tell me?"

Callie sat up and leaned back into the couch while putting her feet up on the table. "Jude and I stayed with the Olmstead's a while ago. Liam was their son. Their house was pretty cool and nice and fun—it was a good situation for us. Liam and I talked a lot and got close as friends but...that was it. Remember when I said that night you picked me up after the police looked for Wyatt and me? How foster kids can't have a relationship with their foster homes children? Liam wanted to go further than that."

"So... what happened?" Brandon asked.

"Liam wanted to... 'do it' one night. But I didn't want too. So he just kind of forced me to have sex with him." Callie took a deep breathe. "After that things just went down hill and Jude and I were removed from the home."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I just kept it to myself." She replied with little tone in her voice. "I haven't seen him since then. Then at Wyatt's party we ran into one another again. Things happened and now this."

"Things happened as in...?" Brandon questioned, not wanting what had happened in the past to have happened now. "Its his?"

"Yup."

"We have to tell my Mom and Lena!" Brandon exclaimed. "He can't get away with this, Callie."

"No!" Callie yelled. "We can't tell them, not yet! I need to figure out what I'm doing!"

"But Callie—"

"Brandon. No. Don't tell anyone. Understand?" Callie pleaded. "Please."

Brandon nodded, thought he just wanted to tell his Mom and get that bastard out of Callie's life. He didn't know the guy but hurting the girl he loved, twice, was enough for Brandon to want to kill him. "What's your plan? Are you keeping it?"

Callie nodded almost instantly. "I don't want my kid in foster care. And I don't want to risk them being placed in a home like Liam or my last home. I'll figure it out."

"Okay. I'm on your side. I'll support you." Brandon smiled.

"Thanks." Callie said with a small cracked voice.


	6. To The Bottom Of The Pit

**AAAHHHH!**

**It's been FOREVER since I've updated! But fear not, I have not forgotten about this story!**

**So last night's episode... I'm such a Jonner girl. And uh-oh to the family window. Hahaha.**

* * *

**6. To The Bottom Of The Pit.**

Callie didn't tell anyone else for the rest of the night. Brandon kept making a specific face at her, the one where he said she should just tell them what is going on, but she'd shake her head gently to not gain attention. _No, I can't tell. I feel like something bad is going to happen if I tell them._

She couldn't sleep all night either. She checked her phone and saw it read 1:32 in the morning. She sighed as she laid back again on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. The night kept haunting her. Not this night, the other night. The night of the party. Usually she could block it off as the first time she was raped by Liam she managed to block it off. Now pregnant, with his child, she couldn't just stop thinking about it. Pregnant. Pregnant with her rapists baby.

Her stomach turned. She was going to throw up soon.

Callie got up and left the room and found her way to a bathroom. She walked in, shut the door, locked it and proceeded to the toilet just as she felt the vomit coming up from her throat. She gagged twice before she felt like she was done. "Stupid morning sickness," She muttered softly to herself as she flushed the toilet and stood up. Callie rinsed her mouth, brushed her teeth again and used mouth wash to rid her vomit breathe. Callie unlocked the door and opened it.

Lena stood there. A bit surprised but not too much, as she knew someone had to be in the bathroom that lived her. "Oh, hi Callie."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" Lena asked. Callie nodded. "Okay then. Goodnight."

"'Night." Callie said then left for her room again.

Lena looked between Callie and the bathroom before shaking her head off in her minds thoughts. "No, she eats a lot and hasn't expressed that idea of body issues." She muttered to herself as she went in next.

* * *

By the morning Callie was the first one up, as she didn't sleep at all. She showered then dressed herself and proceeded downstairs. She wanted coffee but the past couple of days but the taste wasn't sitting in her at all. After hesitating for what felt like forever, Callie settled on a bowel of cereal.

With sugar packets, banana slices and chocolate syrup with maple syrup mixed in. The appearance of it was disgusting but the second Callie took a bite of it she felt happiness come over her. _Oh god, baby, why are you eating such strange food? _She thought to herself.

"You're up early." Set'f voice came in. "Why up so early?"

Callie finished her spoonful and said, "Um, hungry."

"Oh..." Stef said, then notice what Callie was eating. "Eating your chemistry homework?" She smiled, joking.

Callie forced a laugh. "Um, yeah."

_Stef's been pregnant before. God, I hope she dosen't suspect a thing about me being pregnant. Food cravings is an early symptom. _

* * *

Hours later when Callie was home alone she started doing her homework. Stef was at work, Lena was out with a few teachers for a meeting, Brandon with Talya at a movie, the twins were off each doing their own thing and Jude was hanging out with Connor. She got almost all of it done when her phone rang. A blocked number came up. She didn't answer it though and waited for it to end.

Again, four more times, a blocked number called. She knew who it was. It was Liam. Somehow getting her number and now calling her.

She finished her essay paper then got up from her seat, ignoring her phone ringing. She decided to head out for a walk instead and figure out what she was going to tell Stef and Lena.


End file.
